videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age (PS1)/FMVs
Starting a Level 1 * beginning of the movie, ending with Scrat running away from the avalanche 2 * Sid: Whoa! Huh? Hey- Hey, I'm up, I'm up! Rise and shine, everybody. Huh? Zack? Marshall? Bertie? Uncle Fungus? Where is everybody? Come on, guys, we're gonna miss the mi- the mi- the mi...gration. 3 * Carl: I can't believe it! Fresh wild greens? Frank, where did you ever? * Frank: Go ahead. Dig in. * Carl: (Gasp) A dandelion! I thought the frost wiped 'em all out. * Frank: All but one~! * Sid: Oh, this makes me so…I wanna…oh yuck. This has definitely not been my day, I mean, you know what I'm sayin', buddy? Ugh, and what a mess. Hey, you rhinos, you know, you have really tiny brains. Did you know that? No, it's just a fact. No offence. You probably didn't even know what I'm talkin' about. Oh! Yummo! A dandelion. Must be the last one of the season. * Frank: Carl... * Carl: Easy, Frank. * Frank: He ruined our salad. * Sid: My mistake. That was my mistake. Let me... No, no, seriously, let me take care of this. What is this? Pine cones. Oh, my goodness. They're my favorite. Delicious. That's good eating. But don't let me hog them all up. Here, you have some. Tasty, isn't it? Bon appetit-ue. * Frank: Now? * Carl: Now. * Manny: Hey! 4 * Soto: Aw, look at the cute little baby, Diego. Isn't it nice that he'll be joining us for breakfast? * Diego: It wouldn't be breakfast without him. * Soto: Especially after his daddy wiped out half our pack. And wears our skin to keep warm. An eye for an eye, don't you think? * Diego: We'll show that human what happens when he messes with sabers. * Soto: Alert the troops. We attack at dawn. And Diego: bring me the baby, alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh. 5 * in the village are sleeping. Diego and the sabertooth crew sneak in and raid. The dogs bark and the baby's father wakes up. The tigers fight the humans. Diego goes inside the tent getting the baby until the mother holds it and smacks Diego. The mother runs away 6 * Sid: And, and she picked a hair off my shoulder and says, ‘look, if you’re gonna have an extra mating dance, at least pick a female with a same color pelt, right?’ And I thought, ‘whoa, she’s gonna go praying mantis on me.’ You know what I’m saying? * Manny: Hey, if you find a mate in life, you should be loyal. In your case, grateful. Now, get away from me! 7 * leaves Roshan after saving him from the river Hey, Manny. Manny, aren't you forgetting something? * Manny: No. * Sid: But you just saved him. * Manny: Yeah, well, I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved. * Sid: You can't leave him here. Look, there's smoke! that's his herd right up the hill. We should return him. * Manny: Let's get something straight here. Okay? There is no "we". There never was a "we". In fact, without me, it wouldn't even be a "you"! * Sid: Just up the hill. * Manny: Listen very carefully, I'm... not... go-ing. * Sid: Fine, be a jerk. I'll take care of him. * Manny: Oh yeah, that's good. * Sid: I'll return you. We don't need that meany-weeny mammoth, do we? No we don't. * Sid's clumsy attempts to scale a cliff * Manny: You're an embarrassment to nature, y'know that? * Sid: This is cake. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm gonna die. realizes Roshan starts fall MANNY! starts falling and Manny tries to catch him but Diego jumps in and grabs him 8 * Manny: What are you doing? Just drop it on the ledge. puts Roshan up and starts crawling * Sid: Should we make sure they found him? * Manny: Good idea. * Sid: Oh, no! No, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! puts Sid up with his trunk and starts screaming AAAHHH!!!!!!! DON'T SPEAR ME! 'his eyes and then sees something'' Oh, this is the problem.'' * Manny: Now, what? Aww, that's perfect. 9 * all heard a rustling sound nearby. They looked and saw a watermelon near a small bush * Sid and Manny: Food. * picked up the melon and was about to carry it to Roshan, when suddenly, a dodo bird burst from the bush and snatched the melon away. The dodo scurried off, squawking like crazy, leaving everyone confused. * Manny: Hey, can we have our melon back? Junior's hungry and uh... * Leader Dodo: NO WAY! This is our private stockpile for the Ice Age! Sub-arctic temperatures will force us underground for a million, billion years! * Manny: So you got 3 melons? * dodos looked at their melons before turning back to the group, offended by that comment. * Leader Dodo: If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you! * Other Dodos: chanting Doom on you, doom on you...! * Manny: Get away from me! * Leader Dodo: OH NO! NO! * melon rolled into Roshan’s arms. Seeing that part of their food supply is in danger, the leader sprang into action. * Leader Dodo: RETRIEVE THE MELON! T-T-TAE KWON DODOS! ATTACK!!! * dodos suddenly did martial arts poses, trying to be intimidating. They started kicking each other. 10 * Sid: Now to find a meal befitting a conquering hero. let go of the branch but hits him to the ground but he gets up What ho? A foe? Come on, come on. You want a piece of me? uses karate sounds and hits the tree but found an acorn Spoils worthy of such a noble- was about to ate it but as the acorn was about land, something came flying into Sid and grabbed the acorn It was Scrat After a brief struggle, Scrat took the acorn out of Sid’s mouth and started scurrying away, but not before shaking his fist at Sid for nearly taking away his booty 11 * Manny: Pretty tail walk by, suddenly he moves like a cheetah. And that tiger... Yeah, Mr Greater Tracker. Can’t even find a sloth. What am I? The wet nurse. What are you looking at bone bag. Look at you. You’re gonna grow into a great predator. Huh? I don’t think so. What have you got? You got a little patch of fur. No fangs, no claws. You’re folds of skin wrapped in mush. What’s so threatening about you. Hey, does this look like a petting zoo, huh? Okay, all right, wise guy. You can earned a time-out. Oh, you think that funny. How about this? You’ll be a little snack for the owls. You’re a brave little squirt, I’ll give you that. 12 * Sid: humming So, ladies, where were we? rhinos appear inside the gene pool * Frank: Carl. * Carl: Easy, Frank! * growl and Sid screams like a girl 13 * on into the walk, Sid was carrying Roshan. Roshan poked Sid on the neck, trying to play with him. Sid ignored him, but turned to the baby after getting poked again. Sid poked Roshan back, but Roshan poked him once more. This started out friendly, but it turned into a tense poking match between the two. Roshan squirmed as he kept poking Sid. * Manny: Don't make me reach back there! * Sid: Yeah, well, he started it! * Manny: I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! 14 * into the journey, Diego walked a distance from the group, looking for where to travel next. But as he reached a snowy hill, he spotted the human tribe, not far away. Surprised to see them there, Diego turned back and saw Manfred approaching. Diego looked around, trying to find a way to lead them away from the humans. He spotted a dark cave nearby and thought of a plan. * Diego: Hey! Great news. I found a short cut. * Manny: What do you mean, short cut? * Diego: I mean faster than the long way around. * Manny: Ow! I know what a short cut is. * Diego: Look, either we slip through there and beat the humans to Glacier Pass, or we take the long way and miss them. * Manny: Through there? What do you take me for? * Diego: This time tomorrow, you could be a free mammoth. Or a nanny. Personally, I never get tired of peekaboo. * Sid: Hey, guys, guys, check this out. * Manny: Sid, the tiger found a short cut. * Sid: No thanks. I choose life. * Diego: Then I suggest you take the short cut. * Sid: Are you threatening me? * Diego: Move, sloth! and an ice shelf above them starts to crumble * Sid: Diego's head Way to go, tiger. * Manny: Quick, inside! 15 * Manny: Sid Will you keep up please? It's hard enough to keep a track of one baby. * slides down * Manny, Sid & Diego: AAAH!!! crew sees the baby sliding. They go down 16 * Manny: Well, would you look at that! The tiger actually did it. There's Half Peak. Next stop, Glacier Pass. How could I ever have doubted you? * Sid: Did you hear that, little fella? You're almost home! My feet are sweating. * Diego: Do we need a newsflash every time your body does something? * Manny: Ignore him. * Sid: Seriously! My feet are really hot! Oh! Oh! Oh! * Manny: Tell me that was your stomach. * Diego: Shh! * Sid: I'm sure it was just thunder. From... under... ground? * Manny: RUUUN!! Diego, Sid & Roshan: AAAHHHH! 17 * Zeke: I can't wait to get my claws in that MAMMOTH! * Soto: No one touches the mammoth until I get that baby. * Zeke: First, I'll slice its hind quarters into sections. I'll put the white meat in one pile and... * Lenny: Hey! Knock it off. I'm starving. * Zeke: Next, the shoulders. Occasionally tough, but extremely juicy. * Lenny: I told you to knock it off! * Soto: Save your energy. Mammoths don't go down easy. There's only one way to do it. First, you have to force it into a corner. Cut off its retreat. And when you three have it trapped, I'll go for the throat. 18 * Manny: Hey, Diego! You frozen back there? * Diego: Get down! * Manny: What? * Diego: Shh! Get down and follow me! * Sid: What's goin' on? * Diego: At the bottom of Half Peak... there's an ambush waiting for you. * Sid: What? * Manny: What do you mean, "ambush"? You set us up. * Diego: It was my job. I was to get the baby, but then... * Manny: You brought us home for dinner! * Sid: That's it. You're out of the herd. * Diego: I'm sorry. * Manny: No, you're not. Not yet. * Diego: Listen, I can help you. * Manny: Stay close, Sid. We can fight our way out. * Diego: You can't. The pack's too strong. You have to trust me. * Manny: Trust you? Why in the world would we trust you? * Diego: Because I'm your only chance. Hello, ladies. * Oscar: Hey, look who decided to show up. * Soto: Diego, I was beginning to worry about you. * Diego: No need to worry. In about two minutes, you'll be satisfying your taste for revenge. * Soto: Very nice. * Zeke: I see the sloth, AND HE'S GOT THE BABY!! * Soto: Don't give away your positions until you see the mammoth. He's the one to surprise. * whimpers * Diego: You want to maul something, don't you Zeke? * Zeke: Uh-huh, I wanna maul!! * Diego: Then what are you waiting for? * Soto: NO, I SAID WAIT FOR THE MAMMOTH!!!! GRRRRRRR!! 19 * Soto: What are you doing?! * Diego: Leave the mammoth alone. * Soto: Fine... I'll take you down first! All Tokens in Each Level 1 * escapes by sliding down with the acorn until his face got squashed by a dead end, which lead him launching to the ground. An acorn falls down on his forehead, with Scrat being happy, but gets squashed by a mammoth. 2 * Sid: They left without me. They do this every year. desperately Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth? * Glypto 4: '''Hmmph! * '''Sid: '''All right, I'll just go by myself. Ahw... Sick! HEY WIDE BODY, CURB IT NEXT TIME! Oh, jeez. Oh Yuck. 3 * '''Sid: WAHOO! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! * Manny: What? What? * Sid: Screaming hanging onto Manfred's trunk 4 * Sid: '''Oh. Hu. Phew. Boy, I'm wiped out. * M'''anny: That's your shelter? * Sid: 'Hey You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood. I'm a little guy. * M'anny: 'You got half a stick. * '''Sid: '''Yeah, but with my little stick and my highly evolved brain. Ow! I shall create fire. * M'anny: '''Fascinating. * '''Sid: '''We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight. Now, won't we? 5 * '''Soto: There's Diego. Fall back! the order, the sabers followed Soto towards Diego. Upon reaching him, the pack stopped Where's the baby? * Diego: I lost it over the falls. * Soto: YOU LOST IT?! the sabers could continue discussing what happened, some spears landed near them. They looked and saw the humans chasing after them with their weapons. The sabers fled while Soto expressed his frustration I want that baby, Diego. * Diego: I'll get it. * Soto: You'd better, unless you want to serve as a replacement. We'll go up to Half Peak. Meet us there. It had better be alive. * Oscar: Can we trust you with that, Diego? * Soto: Let's go! 6 * and Manny watches Roshan's mother go to them and gives him to them * Sid: Look at that. He's okay. and Sid notice that she drowned in the water She's gone. 7 * [Manny grabs Roshan out of Diego's teeth] * Diego: Um... That pink think thing is mine. * Sid: to climb up to the humans' campsite Uh, no. Actually that pink thing belongs to us. down on his head * Diego: "Us"? You two are a bit of an odd couple. * Manny: Sid There is no "us"! * Diego: the baby I see. Can't have one of your own, so you wanna adopt. * Sid: Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack, but we gotta go. * Diego: The baby? I was returning him to his herd. * Sid: Oh yeah, nice try, bucktooth. * Diego: You calling me a liar? * Sid: I didn't say that. * Diego: You were thinking it. * Sid: to Manfred I don't like this cat. He reads minds. * Diego: Name's Diego, friend. * Manny: Manfred. And I'm not your friend. * Diego: Fine, Manfred. If you're looking for the humans they're wasting your time. They left this morning. * Manny: Thanks for advice. Now beat it! All right, I'll help you bring him to his herd, but promise me that you'll leave me alone after that? * Sid: Okay! Okay, deal! Hey, what's your problem?! * Manny: You were my problem. * Sid: Well, I think you're stressed. That's why you eat so much. I mean, it's hard to get fat on the vegan diet. * Manny: I'm not fat. It's all this fur, it makes me look poofy. * Sid: All right. You have fat hair but when you're ready to talk, I'm here. 8 * Diego: I told you they were gone. * Manny: Well, look who it is. Don't you have some poor defenseless animal to disembowel? * Sid: They couldn't be far. I mean, they went this way, or this way? * Diego: You don't know much about tracking, do you? * Sid: Hey, I'm a sloth. I see a tree, eat a leaf, that's my tracking. * Diego: You didn't miss them by much. a stick It's still green. They headed north 2 hours ago. * Sid: a couple of twigs in his mouth, pretending to be Diego "Hey, it's still green, they headed north 2 hours ago." * laughs, and flings a fish at Manny's face * Diego: You don't need this aggravation. Give me the baby. I can track humans down a lot faster than you can. * Manny: And you're just a good citizen helping out right? * Diego: I just know where the humans are going. * Manny: Glacier Pass. Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side. * Diego: Well, unless you know how to track, you'll never reach them before the pass closes up with snow. Which should be like tomorrow. So, you can give that baby to me, or go get lost in the blizzard. It's your choice. * Manny: Here’s your little bundle of Joy. We’re returning it to the humans. * Sid: Awww, the big bad tigey-wigey gets left behind. Poor Tigey-Wigey. * Manny: Sid, Tigey-Wigey is gonna lead the way. * Sid: Uh, uh, Manny, can I- can I- can I talk to you for a second? * Manny: No. The sooner we find the humans, the sooner I get rid of Mr. Stinky Drool-face. And the baby too. * Diego: You won’t always have Jumbo (Manny) around to protect you. And when that day comes, I suggest you watch our back... 'cause I’ll be chewing on it. * Manny: Hey, upper tracker up front where I can see you. * Sid: Help me. 9 * Dodo Colonel: I don't know, but I've been told * Dodos Soldiers: I don't know, but I've been told * Dodo Colonel: End of the world be mighty cold * Dodos Soldiers: End of the world be mighty cold * Dodo 1: Prepare for the Ice age! * Dodo 2: Protect the dodo way of life! * Dodo 3: Survival separates the dodos from the beasts! * Dodo 4: Protect the dodo way of life! * Dodo 5: Prepare for the Ice age! * Sid: Ice age? * Diego: I've heard of these crackpots. * dodo that took the melon put it on a tree stump, where there were two other melons. After placing it safe, the dodo saw the group and panicked. * Dab: AWK! Intruders! * Leader Dodo: about a smoking crater Now, don't fall in. If you do, you will definitely… * Dab: in, not paying attention to where he's going Intruders! Intrud– AAAAHHH! * and falls into crater; a sizzling sound is herd * Dodos: EWW! OHH! * Leader Dodo: ...burn and die. 10 * Sid and Diego looks at the baby Roshan eating the melon and saw the dodos running * Dodos: Right, more to the right. Right, right, right. More to the right. Right, right, right. * Manny: Look at that. Dinner and a show. * Dodos: Left, Left, Left! LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Woah! 11 * quietly approached the hill and saw a dead bush rustling. Crouching down, like he was hunting, he leaped into the air and tackled his watcher. But as he prepared to attack, he saw that it was only Zeke. * Diego: What the...? * Zeke: Go ahead. Slice me. It'll be the last thing you ever do. * Diego: I'm workin' here, you waste of fur. * Oscar: Frustrated Diego? Tracking down helpless infants too difficult to you? * Diego: What are you two doing here? * Oscar: Soto's getting tired of waiting. * Zeke: Yeah, Yeah, He said, "Come back with the baby, OR DON"T COME BACK AT ALL!" HAHAHAHAHAHA! * Diego: Well, I have a message for Soto. Tell him, i'm bringing the baby. And tell him i'm bringing... a mammoth. * Zeke: A "mammoth"? * Oscar: Mammoths never travel alone. * Diego: Well this one does, and I'm leading him to Half Peak. * Zeke: Mmm... Look at all that meat. LET"S GET 'EM! * Diego: Not yet! We'll need the whole pack to bring this mammoth down, get everyone ready. Now! * two sabers headed out, and Diego leaves 12 * Sid: No, no, no. Manny, please, I’m begging you. I need him! * Manny: Why, a good looking guy like you? * Sid: No, you say that but, you don’t mean it. * Manny: No, seriously, look at you. Aw, those ladies they don’t stand the chance. * Sid: You have a very cruel sense of humor. * Manny: Don’t let me cramp your style. * Sid: Oh, thanks, Manny, you’re my pal. You are my best. * Manny: Without Pinky. * Sid: Manny, Manny, I need him! 13 * Sid: and finds Diego ''Oh, Thank goodness. Thank goodness. ''that Diego eating him OH NO! A TIGER! HELP! HELP! * Diego: Where's the baby? * Sid: whispers Oh, he's fine. Manny has him. Just put me in your mouth. Hurry up. pretending Diego eating him ''AAAAAOOOOOHHHH! HE GOT ME! Oh, help… * '''Diego': Get away from me. * Carl: Went this way? Over here. * Frank: Oh, Carl. The tiger beat up us to him! * Carl: Wait a minute. * sniffed Sid, trying to see if he really was dead. He backed away a few inches, irritated by the sloth’s smell. Diego looked at him, as if he was trying to claim Sid as his own kill. Seeing that he and Frank were too late, Carl turned around. * Carl: He’s dead alright. * Frank: Oh, carnivores have all the fun. * Sid: Gosh, I hate breaking their hearts like that. But you know how it is. All right, thanks. You can put me down now. Manny! Manny! * Manny: Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. Oh and Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been. spits Sid out * Sid: Boy. For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna eat me. * Diego: I don't eat junk food. * Sid: Thought you were gonna... I thought you were gonna... Were you? 14 * Manny: gang come across Scrat who is burying his acorn You're lost, aren't ya? * Diego: No. I know exactly where I'm going. * Manny: Ask him for directions. * Diego: I don't need directions! * Manny: Fine, I'll ask him. Scrat Hey, buddy! Have you seen any humans come around here? starts moving around * Sid: Oh, I love this game! I love it! Let's see... 3 words. First word. steps his foot Uh, stomp! angrily jumps around No, no! Stamp, stamp, stamp! * Manny: Let me try. puts his acorn over his back Uh... pack! * Sid: Good one, Manny! pretends to be a sabre-tooth Pack of... long teeth and claws. looks at his claws Pack of... wolves, pack of...? * Manny: Pack of bears? Pack of fleas!? angrily points at Diego, meaning "Pack of tigers" * Sid: Pack of whiskers? Pack of... noses? * Manny: Pachyderm… * Sid: Pack of lies, pack of troubles, pack of wallop...?! flicks Scrat into the mountain slope ...Pack of birds, pack of flying fish...! 15 * Diego: Manny and Sid as they walk through the icy cave Come on, guys. Stick together. It is easy to get lost in here. * Sid: Diego and focusing on the ice formations, he hits his nose really hard on a slab of ice; sticks out tongue Uugh... to the ground, unconscious. Unbeknownst to he, his tongue, which had flopped out of his mouth when knocked himself out, had stuck to the ice floor. A few seconds later, he feels woozy and tries to get up but his tongue is stuck Ugh. he tries to pull it off; gets free, stands up and looks around for his friends Uh, guys? 16 * Diego: WHOA! WOO! YEAH! Who's up for round 2?! and Sid angrily stare at him Oh. T- T- Tell the kid to be more careful. * also got out of the snow. After shaking himself around, getting the snow off him, he looked around for his acorn. He saw his acorn and squealed in delight. He rushed towards it, only to crash into a wall, with an acorn drawing. 17 * Sid: Manny! Manny! Manny, you OK? Come on, come on, say something. Anything! * Manny: MMH! MMHHH!! * Sid: What? What? I can't hear you! * Manny: You're standing on my trunk. * Sid: Manny's trunk he's standing on Oh. Oh, you're OK! You're OK! * Diego: Why did you do that? You could have died, trying to save me. * Manny: That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other. * Diego: Well... thanks. * Sid: I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I've ever seen. 18 * Manny: Guys, we gotta get this kid outta the wind! How much further? * Diego: Three miles. * Manny: I'm beat. We'll get there in the morning. * draws a picture of a sloth * Diego: What are you doin'? * Sid: I'm putting sloths on the map. * Manny: Why don't you make it realistic and draw him lying down? * Diego: And make him rounder. writes the sloth's body rounder Perfect. * Sid: Heh, heh. I forgot how to laugh. erases the picture, until he makes a fire which makes Manny and Diego surprised I'm a genius! 19 * Sid: Sorry, fellas. He got a little frostbite! * Soto: GRRRR!!! Get him!! * Sid: Ha-ha! * Manny: Surprise! * Diego: OK, follow me. We'll pick up Sid and get outta here while we can. * Soto: Come on, Diego, let's bring this mammoth down. 20 * throws Soto to the wall and icicles start falling and impale Soto to death. Manny growls at Oscar and Lenny. The two tigers run away. Sid and the baby comes back * Sid: We did it! Ending * Sid: Don't forget about us, OK? * Manny: We won't forget about you. * Sid: Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. * Manny: Sid... * Sid: Bye. Bye. That's right! Where's the baby? * Manny: Come on, Sid, let's head south. * Sid: Bye. * Diego: Save your breath, Sid. You know humans can't talk. * Sid: Diego? You're OK! * Diego: Nine lives, baby! * Sid: Yay! You're OK! You're OK! Ha! I could kiss ya! Diego's fur Yuck! Yuch! Ptoo! * Manny: Welcome back, partner. Wanna lift? * Diego: No thanks. I gotta save whatever dignity I've got left. * Sid: You're hanging out with us now, buddy. Dignity's got nothing to do with it. But I'll take that lift. * Manny: Yeah, climb aboard. * Sid: Pick me up, buddy! YEEEAAA, mush! Or not mush. Either way. This is gonna be the best migration ever! I'm tellin' ya, I'll show you my favourite watering holes. You know, I turn brown when the fungus in my fur dries. * Manny: It sounds very attractive. * Sid: You know, this whole Ice age thing is getting old. You know what I could go for? Global warming! * Manny: Oy... * Diego: Keep dreamin'. * Sid: No, really... * End 100% 20,000 years later. Scrat is frozen in a block of ice along with the acorn. The acorn drops, and Scrat tries to save it, but can't fit. The water pushes the acorn away, making Scrat mad and hits his face on the tree multiple times until it spawns a coconut. Scrat uses the coconut to fit to the ground, until it cracks and reaches to the top of the volcano, making it explode. Scrat turns frightened, but giggles at the screen. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff